


My Choice

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark Character, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rock nearly snaps, so i will stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: This could be the last time...one last time...the last time I'll ever have to do this...It's time to make my choice.





	My Choice

Ignoring his father's questions, Rock switched off the communications.

 

"What...we've lost his signal!" Roll cried out anxiously. "Rock, are you there?"

 

Rock strode forward to where Dr. Wily lay. The Doctor sneered up at him. "Alright, you may have won this round. But I will return! I always return. Dr. Light and his pitiful creations will never stop me!" He gave his trademark cackle, but it trailed off as he saw the look in Rock's eyes.

"That's right. Everything is going...exactly the same as it always has," Rock said in a flat voice. "You reprogram my friends. Put the people I love in danger. Challenge me to a battle. I fight through your stupid mazes...destroy my friends...and you go to jail again. But what if..." He shifted his weight to the other foot, staring down at Wily with an odd new fire in his eyes.

"What if...this time, things were different? What if there was a TERRIBLE accident. The battle with the last Robot Master weakened this place. What if it fell to pieces....right on top of YOU." Rock activated his buster, his voice dropping to a low growl as he continued. "I return to Light, distraught. The little lab helper who never wanted to hurt anyone. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But in the end..." he aimed the buster carefully right at Wily's head. "But in the end....HE DID."

Dr. Wily's face went white in sudden fear.

"I have been thinking...this world would be so much better without you," Rock went on. "We give you second chances. You betray us. Again and again. There's no end to it, I've realized. The only way this world will get any peace is if you're safely dead. And I have waited and waited and waited for that day. You're a very old man. You should have died long ago. But you hung on. Wily, I can't wait any longer."

"Now stop!" Wily shrieked, scrambling back a few feet. "You...You can't do that! You're a robot! Laws of robotics...."

An ugly smile played on Rock's lips. "Heh...yeah, that. I'm not allowed to harm a human or I'll have to be scrapped. Is that right? He took a step forward. Wily cowered, trembling. "I don't actually care. I don't. If that's the price to rid the world of you...seems like a fair price to me."

He knelt down, pressing the muzzle of his buster to Wily's forehead. "No! Wait! Please don't!" Wily pleaded desperately.

"Yes. Yes, beg for the mercy you never extended to us. Beg for your life!" Rock shouted, enraged. "Beg for your worthless, pitiful life that you'll just use to rob us of ours. Beg and scream, Wily! If I'll have to be scrapped, I want to enjoy this moment! Every....SECOND OF IT!!"

The buster gave a muted hum as it charged up. Wily shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the burning blast to rip through his head. But...a minute passed...and nothing happened.

Rock stood up and reconfigured his hand, giving Wily a glance full of disgust and hate. "Get up," he growled. "Get up and walk ahead of me. Don't do anything you might regret."

 

 

 

Outside the castle, Wily was handcuffed securely by the authorities and bundled into the back of an armored truck. Rock watched silently for a while, then reached for his headset again and turned the communications back on. "Hello? Dr. Light?"

"Rock! Are you okay? What happened to the communications? I couldn't hear anything!"

"It's fine, I'm okay. Something must have happened to my helmet," Rock said quietly. "I stopped Wily and the police are handling it now."

"Good, good," Light said warmly. "Thank you, my boy. I'm teleporting you home now. You'll be repaired and then get the rest you deserve. I'm so proud of you..."

"Yeah..." Rock trailed off. The blue glow of the teleport surrounded him for a moment, and then he was back at the lab.

 

 

He thought about it afterwards.

When people were crying, when buildings were burning, when robots were rampaging.

When he had to don his armor again.

Again.

He remembered it then.

 

_"My choice was..."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO boy! Somebody give that poor robotic child a hug! And some moral support? IDK!!!
> 
> Comment?


End file.
